Once Upon a December
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: Katsu Suzuki is a new student at Cross Academy but has a mysterious past. doesn't everyone there? Is it just a strange feeling Yuuki has, or does this new girl know Zero from before the accident? My first VK fanfic. Please review, flames welcome!UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**My first Vampire Knight story. Read and comment! **

Katsu P.O.V

The roaring of the car motor brought me into the conscious world. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Thick raindrops pelted the ground and window, almost making a musical sound. Plop! Plop! Plop! Using my coat sleeve, I whipped the fog away from the glass and pressed my nose to it, allowing my warm breath to once again cloud it up.

After a few times repeating this than only getting to see the nearest tree through the rain, I gave up. Unhappily I sat back in my seat and looked over at Riko-sensei. He gazed out over the rain washed road, not looking at me. His bright blue eyes were tinged with something that made me want to disappear- Maybe it was regret. Regret for ever promising my parents that he would look after me if anything happened to them. Regret for ever keeping that promise. I opened my mouth than closed it, I doubted he would turn the car around if I asked him to. But why would he ever take me there if he himself couldn't stand the place?

"We're almost there Katsu." Riko- sensei said, eyes still fixed on the wet road ahead of us. His black hair, which was cropped short, stuck out in different directions. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, bags were starting to show under his usually alert eyes.

Nervously, I cleared my throat, "Riko-sensei." The words came out in a whisper but he tilted his head my way slightly. I had gotten his attention.

I didn't speak for a few moments so he looked at me; "Yes Katsu?" he prompted.

"I don't mind if we turn around." Hope became entangled in my voice making it sound as though I didn't want to continue our drive. Truthfully, I didn't. The destination seemed so far away, too far out of my comfort zone.

He sighed, gaze dead locked back onto the road. His next words came out softly but I knew by the way he forcefully gripped the steering wheel that he would have gladly turn the vehicle around; were it not for his promise. "You know I cannot do that. I made a promise to Hikaru and Noriaki and I tend to go through with it."

"But-"

"No!" this time his voice was hard, resolved.

I felt my face turn a slight shade of red after having to be reprimanded. "Sorry Riko-sensei." Usually my sensei was calm, but when he spoke harshly it was a sign that you had better be quiet and listen. I turned to look out the fogged up window once again.

After what seemed like hours, but could have only been a matter of minutes, he cleared his throat, "We're here." I felt my stomach plummet. What if they didn't want me? What if they too believe that I should have been killed after being found amongst the bodies of my parents and siblings? Taking a deep breath I gathered my courage and whipped the condensation off the window so I could look out. A big, dark building stood out against the pelting rain. Appropriately, lightning flashed and I was able to see my new home for the first time. Cross Academy.

**What do you think? As I've said, this is my first Vampire Knight story and I hope I do well on it. This chappie came out a little short and I'm going to try and make them longer in the future. Please click the comment box below and let me know what you think, flames welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't quite sure what Cross Academy was called before it was the Academy for the Day and Night class so I just kept it. Enjoy!**

The longer I stayed at Cross Academy the more I began to like it. From its old hallways and dark stairways at night to its warm gardens and inviting kitchen during the day, I began to warm up to the place. I was one of the three children that the Chairman had taken in but the only one, in my personal observations, that he doesn't quite like.

Some Years Prior ~_~_~_~_~

_After being let in by a girl with big brown eyes and looked not much younger than myself, I met Chairman Cross. At first he seemed more like an excited father or uncle than a past vampyre hunter. Riko-sensei and I sat quietly in his office sipping tea until he had finally stopped the animated talking. _

_ "Kaien," Riko-sensei out his tea cup in the saucer and looked at the Chairman, not a hint of amusement in his dark eyes._

_ The Chairman was about to spurt out more excited dribble but turned serious when sensei said his name. I had put my own cup down than pulled my legs up so I could wrap my small arms around them. A still tension wavered through the room, sparks practically shot from Riko-sensei's eyes as he stared intently at the Chairman. _

_ He didn't take his eyes off Chairman Cross but directed his words at me. "Katsu, go and find something to do. I will come and get you soon."_

_ Slowly, hesitantly, I un-curled myself. "Sensei-"_

_ "Don't cause any trouble." Me, cause trouble? It wasn't me causing anything, the dreaded word seemed to lurk in doorways and follow me home. The things that happened were never really my fault. Were the-_

_ "Yes," Chairman Cross cut in, snapping me out of my personal argument. "Why don't you go find Yuuki and Zero?" His voice had gotten calmer. No longer was there excitement beneath the surface._

_Without speaking, I nodded and slowly made my way to the door. Eerily I could feel their eyes boring holes into my back as they watched my procession. As soon as I crossed the door threshold and turned the corner, I put my back to the cool wall. _

_I knew that eavesdropping wasn't something that Riko-sensei approved of. He had told me time and time again that it was a dis-honorable way to gain information on your enemy. Right now, however, honor wasn't what I was seeking. _

"_Why did you bring her here Riko?" The Chairman asked, I head China clinking and guessed him to be pouring another cup of tea._

_/ heard sensei sigh, even without looking I could see the tired look in his eye, "I made a promise to her parents."_

"_Ah," I strained to hear the Chairman's next words. "So you made a promise to her dying parents that you would bring their daughter to a place that you ,and them, for that matter- don't like?"_

_Through gritted teeth sensei answered, "I don't know why they asked for this place." He spit the words out like poison. "But I intend to keep my word. Would you rather I raise her? Her life would be no different than if-" Silently I peaked around the doorframe to watch. Neither one of the Hunters glanced my way._

_The Chairman glared at him, his eyes like steel. "Than if what? She had passed away with her parents?" He took off his eye glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will take care of her." His voice came out quiet, no longer guarded harshly. _

_Sensei looked surprised. He had probably expected the Chairman to argue farther. The expression was gone within seconds, though. "Thank you. You willingly doing that makes my job a great deal easier."_

_Simply a tired nod in response._

"_I should probably go find Katsu and tell her the news." He stood._

_The Chairman smiled faintly as he put his eye glasses back on, "You don't need to go and look." Than his gaze wondered over to the door. "She already knows." _

_My heart began to pound in my chest, I had been spotted. Quickly, but quietly, I padded down the dark hallway in hopes of finding Yuuki and Zero._

** Sorry it took me a while to update! Review please! Flames welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chappie, my writing style may seem a bit different. I just wanted to try something new. Let me know if you notice the difference!**

"Yuuki!" the excited shout rang though the Cross Academy campus, the Chairman being the culprit. Even though he was in the main house almost all of the students had heard it. He beamed at his adopted daughter and ran to give her a hug. "How was your day?"

Yuuki smiled at her oncoming father, allowing him to crush her into one of his famous embraces. "It was good." The words came out slightly muffled because her face was pressed into his coat. Her brown hair was still slightly damp from being out in the rain.

I looked at the scene and snickered. Yuuki had just gotten back from an allowed day off of campus to go shopping in the town nearby; when ever she came back the Chairman acted as is she had been gone for years, instead of mere hours. I looked over at Zero who was surveying the display with cool, calculating silver eyes. Her seemed to sense me staring at him and glanced my way. I met his gaze evenly, making him turn away first. _Chilly score one for me_.

"Katsu?"

"Huh?" I looked over at the Chairman, was he talking to me? I pointed at myself surprised and saw a flash of irritation cross his face.

"Yes, I was wondering how you did at the town." He looked at me with an expression I've never seen him use when it was his daughter or Kiryu he was addressing. With Yuuki his gazes were always happy and full of pride, like he was ecstatic to be her adopted father. Sometime, however, I could catch a glimpse of sadness hidden inside. Whenever the Chairman looked at Zero I could tell her was also proud. Not in a fatherly way but in a way that made you know that he would do anything for him. But when he looked at me…

"Katsu?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts and glanced at Yuuki, she was looking at me, her deep brown eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, it was fake of course, but I'd gotten so good at the ruse that I don't think anyone noticed. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little distracted today."

The Chairman looked at me carefully, as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth. Finally, a smile escaped his lips, "Poor Katsu, I guess you'll have to go back to your room. You probably won't be able to have dinner with us either tonight, that's too bad!"

I tried my best to look sick, "Yea, I suppose you're right." After saying a week goodbye I headed to my room. My footsteps echoed through the empty corridors and I closed my eyes, enjoying the lack of noise from obsessed fan girls or the annoying chatter of students.

"Hello Suzuki." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and I jumped, more startled than I had been in a while.

I turned to see the mystery voice. Of course, as soon as I heard the words I knew that the smooth voice was the pureblood Kaname's. I bowed slightly, "Good evening Kaname-sama."

His mouth upturned slightly, "Do you know where I could find Yuuki?"

_ Oh._ Inside I sighed, of course. None of the Night students approached me simply to talk or say hi. They always had something on their mind_. Where's Yuuki? Can you ask the Chairman this for me?_ Or, my personal favorite, _Why'd you get picked to be a Special and not me? _On the outside I smiled, my charade still in place. "Last time I saw her she was with the Chairman and Zero in his office."

Kaname's smile faded, replaced by thoughtful look. "Thank you." His light brown eyes seemed to look past me, distracted. I didn't move until I could no longer hear him. Deeming him out of earshot, I sighed. Kaname, I found out my second week here, was just as unpleasant as a pissed off Zero. Sweeping my dark hair into a mock ponytail, I headed for my room.

My room wasn't much different than the other students accept it was made to hole three instead of two girls. Thankful that neither one of my roommates was in, I splayed myself across the worn comforter and stared up at the ceiling; thinking about the odd things that happened at Cross Academy.

Of course, one of the many out of place things at the Academy was that there were Vampyre students allowed; a fact that rubbed me very sorely. I felt myself frown, why was it that the Chairman accepted these Bloodsuckers? Ah, yes. The answer drifted back to me, one that he had reminded me of countless times. _So that Hunters and Vampires will someday co-exist peacefully. _Or some kind of bull like that. I pulled myself into a cross-legged position, my thoughts only succeeding in aggravating me.

Finally, I couldn't stand the bombardment of ideas and memories that floated back to me. _My mothers body, my sister screaming, thirsty, wild eyes-willing to do anything for their master… _"No!" I said aloud, startling myself. Ashamed, I felt my nose beginning to burn and tears well up, why couldn't I think about that without this happening? Frustrated, I clenched my teeth and jumped off the bed. Time to go for a walk.

**Review! Flames welcome! And yea, I know I spell vampires differently but I think it looks a lot cooler :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's part four! Enjoy! **

I stomped out of the dorm and started down a randomly chosen path. Out of the many gravel laid ways around the Academy I knew of this one the least. Of course, as one of the three Perfects, it was my job to know the school grounds better than the back of my hand. So to speak.

The night was relatively cool and I could feel the world wanting to burst into a snowy winter land. Since it was later in the day there were little Day class students wondering around, most of them still in town, trying to push their luck for the curfew to get back. Knowing them, they would step through the wrought iron gates just as the clocked chimed five. Luckily for me, and much to my enjoyment, it wasn't quite time for the Night Class to grace the school grounds with their eerie presents so I was free to let my right arm swing by my side. It's usual place by my hip where my gun was strapped felt empty, but in a good way.

Slowly I took in a breath of the air, crisp, cool, and without the scent of blood. How refreshing. Suddenly, I stopped and stared though the leaves on a nearby tree; past the gently swaying branches I saw a gleam of metal, it was a bench. Curiously I cocked my head to one side, what was it doing back there? Looking behind me out of suspicion and paranoid I ventured into what seemed a small clearing. Friable leaves, twigs, and delicate-yet brittle- pine needles cushioned my shoes as I made my way towards it.

I reached out my hand slowly, resting my hand on the cool, gray metal. My fingers walked up the curling arm, tracing the swirling patterns onto the back Biting my lip in a nasty habit I had yet to stop, I bent down, thoughtfully, gazing into the nonsensical markings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" For the second time that day, I was startled by a mysterious voice behind me and flinched. Whipping around, my hand flew to my side ready to fire off as many rounds as needed. If it was a mere human, which I doubted, than the bullets wouldn't harm them; if a vampyre was the one finding it funny to sneak up behind me, they had another thing coming.

With my hand quivering at my side I faced the figure. Aido Hanabusa stood behind me, a half smirk eased across his flawless face. His blond hair was no more messed up than usual and his sky blue eyes sparkled, seemingly at me. Relieved that I didn't have to try and shoot something, my hand relaxed. "Oh, Aido- sempai. Why are you hear?" I looked up at the sky, not having brought my watch along. The sun was slowly fading into the earth's backdrop but as far as I could tell, the Night Class should still be in their dorms.

He flashed me a week smile and looked around as if making sure there was no one watching us. I rolled my eyes, "Come on Hanabusa, what do you want? More blood tablets? What?"

Aido sighed, somewhat impatiently, "No, I was just wondering where master Kaname was."

Inside my stomach stopped doing flips, _It wasn't anything important, I could relax a little _Pretending to be bored, I nonchalantly examined my nails "How am I supposed to know where you master is?"

Aido exaggerated a sigh, "You seem to be the last person to talk to him."

"Well, I-" I stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the vampyre in front of me, "How do you know I was the last person to talk to him?" My hand moved towards the gun strapped to my thigh.

A slight shadow fell across the smirking vampyre's face, somewhat nervously he looked around. I tapped my foot impatiently on the pine needle floor. "Look, I don't have any time for games so-"

Before I could see what happened he had slapped his hand across my mouth, this sparked something inside of me. "Don't you dare touch me you bloodsucker!" His hand still being on my mouth, the threat came out slightly muffled. I grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back.

He winced but kept quiet for the most part, "Can I please tell you what I was going to say?" His voice came out eerily calm for someone who I knew was in pain. Not letting my guard down, I release his arm and he smirked slightly. _Point one for him_. After a few seconds his voice got dead serious and I had to strain to hear him, "I need to tell you something about Kaname."

**-and so, I leave this on a cliff hanger. Gotta love them! Please review! Flames welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update ^-^` Thank you all the peoples who have reviewed, added to their favs, or watched ** ** Hope I don't disappoint! Here's the chappie!  
**

As soon as he said Kaname's name I felt my breath catch in my throat. _What was with Kaname? _This time it was my turn to look around suspiciously. My hand hovered near my gun just in case I needed to whip it out. I don't know why but the wood suddenly seemed quiet. The leaves seemed to stop rustling, the whole place seemed to hold its breath while awaiting the answer.

Aido paused and listened. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he opened his mouth. "Kaname is planning something." His words came out in a whisper but I heard them just as clear as if he was shouting just as loud as Zero did at the screaming fan girls.

I leaned in closer, trying to see if he would tell me more "And-?" I urged him on, _If only I could get him to speak! I could finally put a strike against that Kuran. _My nails dug into my palm, Kaname wasn't exactly my… favorite person. The day I had been accepted by Chairman Cross (at the insistence of my sensei) he had made me nervous. My breath caught in my throat when he was nearby and I felt a sudden urge to shoot him with all the bullets in my gun. Maybe it was just him being a Pure Blood, but maybe it was because he was truly bad news…

He took a deep breath, "-and-" _Yes, yes, just a few more words…_I leaned towards him in anticipation.

To my left a twig snapped and a dark figure stepped out of the underbrush, "Aido." Kaname's voice was as calm as ever but the look he gave me froze my blood. It was as if he was staring through me, like I wasn't worthy enough for him to waste his time gazing at. He turned to a shocked Aido who bowed.

"Kaname-sama." His voice come out smooth and when he raised from the formal position I could see that his faultless features were back to the respectful expression all vampyres wore around a Pure Blood. Respectful with a layer of fear just beneath the surface. It was sickening.

The Pure Blood turned towards me again, expecting something, "Oh," I let out, bowing slightly. A flicker of annoyance danced across his face but was gone before my mind could fully compute what it was. I looked at him curiously, carefully masking my real feelings of anger and exasperation.

Aido cleared his throat awkwardly, turned towards me, and nodded. I nodded slightly back and he turned to leave.

"Aido," Kaname said quietly, the vampyre stopped and turned to face his master. "What were you doing out here with Katsu?" The question was so simply reasonable but the answer so complicated and hidden by mystery that I found my heart skip a beat. _What are you doing out here with us? _I retaliated silently, angry. _How did he know? _

Aido looked as if he had been shot with my Grey Mist. He stared at Kaname for a few moments without saying anything. The Pure Blood strode over to him and before I could draw my gun, slapped Aido. The sharp crack echoed through the silent wood and I could feel the anger inside me turn to surprise. The look on Aido's face didn't change much; however, for a second after the smack he looked just as surprised as I felt and twice as angry. The look faded instantly and was replaced by another formal bow; "I am sorry Kaname-sama."

The Pure Blood nodded curtly. Apparently this was Aido's signal to leave because he walked out of the clearing purposefully, not giving me a second glance. I slowly let out my breath and was about to follow Aido when Kaname put his hand up in a 'wait' gesture. I scowled openly and fingered my gun. _I wonder how quickly I could…_

"Katsu," like always, his voice came out eerily soothing. "What could he have possibly been talking to you about that was so important?" His sly smile made my flesh crawl.

"Nothing very important," I tried to keep my voice even, careless. I sauntered over to the bench again and ran my hand along the back. "We were just discussing the interesting patterns on the back of this bench." _Like heck we _were "The fact that it is the sole bench sitting here by itself is quite odd, don't you think?" I tilted my head towards him and tried to look interested in whatever his answer might be. It was a weak excuse and didn't take a Pure Blood to figure out, I just hoped that he wouldn't pry farther.

He didn't. Quietly Kaname chuckled, the sound like tinkering bells. "Whatever you say Katsu."

"I'm telling the- Oh," my voice fell flat when I realized what he had said. I looked down, embarrassed. "I need to go, I'm late." I bowed quickly but he caught my arm just as I turned to leave.

"Katsu,"

I felt anger bubble inside of me like an overflowing cauldron, I had talked to him and been polite, now he grabs me? _Pure Blood or not I'm shooting! _I whipped out the Grey Mist and pointed it at him, "Let go of me." My voice was hard and didn't let out any of the nervousness I felt inside. _Please let me go… please… _

He smiled faintly, "I was looking for you to tell you that something very important is going to happen soon. Very important."

_Is this what Aido was talking about? _My hard expression stayed and I yanked my arm away, making a mental note to check for bruises later. "What exactly is so important that you need to hold me up for my duties?" I tried to imitate Zero's menacing glare, it worked for him why not for me?

I got another chuckle in return, "I am just making sure that you know what is coming up. My birthday is exactly a week from today."

_ That is the all-important event that Aido was trying to warn me about? _I scoffed and mumbled, "Humble much?" under my breath. Kaname raised his perfectly manicured eye brows, amusement painted onto his face. Slowly, but cautiously, I lowered my gun and returned it to my side, "Thank you for the-er- warning." In one smooth motion I bowed and darted away from the mysterious bench, a smirking Kaname, and the eerie calm of the wood night.

**What did ya think? Review! Flames welcome and will be used for roasting marshmallows! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chappie! Thank you ****Vamp. Dani ****for my one and only review! *hint hint peoples*  
**

The next few weeks were spent in the same, automatic routine that I had become so accustom to. Get a few hours sleep from my Perfect duties the night before, wake up, try to stay awake in classes, fail, spend the remaining 'free time' getting lectured by the Chairman, eat, assume duties, and start the whole thing over again. It was maddening. The same things happening over and over again. One of the few things that kept me going was the mystery surrounding Aido's warning. 'It's about Kaname'. The words twisted around in my head until they were the only thing I could hear.

By the time the bombardment of strange warnings had begun to die down it was already three weeks from Kaname's pompous announcement. His birthday. The day before the celebration, I woke up and a sudden wave of realization hit me. How many of these parties had I previously helped go through without a hitch? Four? Five? "Not another one." I moaned throwing the covers off and swinging my feet to the side of the bed. "Wha-" The word was halfway out of my mouth before I looked down. My feet rested in a sticky substance, my toes squirmed. Blood.

With a gasp I pulled my feet back onto the safety of the bed, hugging my legs to my body. _How? When?_ The world started to spin and I heard a man laugh. "Poor little Katsu, not even able to face me…" The voice came out honey sweet but made me cringe. I put my head between my knees, _This isn't real, this isn't real… _The sickening laugh again. "It's very real." This time when I looked up the glassed over eyes of my mother and sisters stared back at me. Their expressions seemed to be smiling in a gruesome manner and I turned away. _This can't be real, this can't be happening. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking gently, "Katsu? Are you okay?"

My head snapped up and I found myself looking into the concerned face of one of my roommates, Shizuko. Her manicured hand still rested on my arm and after an awkward pause she removed it, but kept studying my face. Her bright green eyes made me feel like she would like to know everything and help, much unlike my own blue eyes that knew secrets but would never utter them.

I tried to smile but failed. "Yes, I just had a nightmare." My voice wavered at the end, I hopped she didn't notice. My shoulder length black hair, so much like my mothers, hung down in front of my face. Sometimes I wished that I could just hide behind it forever and not have to suffer through looks of pity people gave me. Shizuko, however, never glanced at me like that. Until that moment.

She gave me one of her reassuring smiles. "I'm sure everything will be okay, I promise I won't tell." Like her name, Shizuko was a very quiet person and didn't say much of anything to anyone, even the teachers. When she talked, though, it was to give kind advice.

"Thanks," I smiled weekly back and she stood to crack her back.

"You're going to be late."

"Huh?" I looked at the small clock I kept next to my bed and my heart sank. Crap. As I hurriedly pulled on the schools uniform excuses began to form in my mind. _I slept in. I was held up by the Chairman. I had a nightmare about my dead mother and sisters in which my father was taunting me._

"I sorry," I said as I slipped into the class as quietly as possible, the teacher nodded my way. It was the first time I had been late in a while and I hopped that the nod was an 'Okay, but just this once' signal and not one telling me to stay after class. As usual, class was filled with the monotone sounds of the teacher going on about the lesson. I heard paper being ripped and note being passed between people under their desks. Stifling a yawn, I glanced down a few rows to were Zero was staring at the back of Yuuki cross's head admiringly. I rolled my eyes relieved that for one moment I was able to get my mind off of my terrifying nightmare and focus on something a normal girl would. Boys, can't live with them, can't live without them.

**Sorry I haven't updates in eons but this time I expect more reviews! Flames will be used for roasting my old math homework!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me ages to update! I had a bad case of writers block but now it's gone! Wooh!**

"Your car's here." Yuuki Cross said smiling at me, her deep brown eyes shining. She handed me a lunch bag, "I made sure Zero put in some of the chocolates that we all made the other day, remember?" Of course I remembered, it was only two days ago. She continued to rattle on about the day after Kaname had confronted me in the wood. I had finally consented and let her drag me and Zero out to go grocery shopping. Not un-like the many times before something new to bake had caught her eye and she insisted we try to make homemade chocolates.

I tried to smile but didn't have enough happy energy in me (as fake as it was) to muster one. The corners of my mouth turned upward in a fail replica of a real grin but she didn't seem to notice. "Thank you Yuuki." I took the beat up, metal lunch box from her and put it into my bag.

"No problem," Her smile was easy, radiant, and as genuinely pure as they come. How she kept the happy face all the time was something I wanted the secret to. Maybe if I could fake it that well-

The single door on the side of the door opened, Zero peaked into the room. "Katsu, it's time to go." The words came out as if he was speaking about something terribly sad, maybe if they were uttered soft enough the event would never happen.

"Okay," I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and adjusted the strap, "Thank you. I'll be back in two days. The usual."

Yuuki already had her foot out the other door, which led to the dorms. The Day Class side, of course. "Bye bye!" she waved then was gone. Perky little Perfect that she was I had to raise my hand in a week wave, her energy had a tendency to spread.

Sighing I turned to where Zero had been the moment before. He too had disappeared. I shrugged, the pack weighing heavily on my shoulders. I was about to experience something more puzzling then Zero's usual vanishing acts and more annoying then Yuuki's constant optimism (if only to keep the rest of us sane): Riko-sensei.

In all the years that I have been at Cross Academy, Riko-sensei has never failed to come and see me. Every year, on the same day. He usually arrives early in the morning and I have to squirm by two very awkward days with him before he drops me on the Academy's doorstep yet again. It doesn't matter if he has to pull me from tests, Perfect duties, or even (once) an elaborate part in one of the Night Classes graduating honor. Now I was dangerously close to missing out on helping prepare for Kaname's birthday extravaganza. Would he let me off the hook if I told him what I wanted to stay and help arrange?

The thoughts were shoved out of my head as I slid into the cool black car parked on the front gravel. 'Riko-sensei," I nodded.

"Hello Katsu," his voice came out tired and it showed in his rapidly aging features. Even though I never thought him to be a happy person, his grim appearance took me by surprise. Although I guessed him to be only thirty (he never mentioned age) the lines of stress showing around his eyes were those past his years. His usually bright blue eyes, which seemed to take in everything around us were dull, not a spark of his old humor left in them. I knew that he must have still been on edge, no matter how tired he got his guard was still up, and the fact he gripped the car's wheel with nearly white knuckles confirmed this.

I swept my black hair into a messy ponytail and looked at my sensei expectantly. Though I only saw him once or twice a year I knew that something was weighing heavily on his mind. "What's wrong?" I asked after a few moments silence. He obliviously wasn't going to offer any nuggets of information over so I would have to pry them out of him.

"Nothing," he lied, his hands clenching and un-clenching from their deathly grasp on the innocent wheel.

I sighed, "Please tell me, I only have two days then once I get back I must prepare for-"

"I thought you hated it there."

His interjection was so unexpected it took me a few beats to compose myself, "I don't _hate_ it there," my words were carefully chosen gems, "If it weren't be for the Chairmen generously taking me in-" I stopped, _don't over do it. _I reminded myself sharply, "I don't hate it there."

The look of disbelief on Riko-sensei's face was almost amused at my poor lying but he changed the subject anyway. "I thought we might visit them this time." The meaning of 'them' hit me like a bullet.

"I thought we might want to wait until next time,"

He sighed but never once did his eyes leave the road even though we were the only vehicle driving on the deserted road for miles. "We agreed on going this time last year." Emphasis on the last two words.

Like a stubborn child, I crossed my arms but consented, "Fine," the words were barley out of my mouth before a small smile flickered across his. For the rest of the long drive I rested my head against the cool glass and stared out at the passing scenery. All sensei's attempts to make conversation was thwarted by my fake sleeping.

"We're here," Riko-sensei said pulling alongside the road. He got out of the car and started up the hill, not looking back to see if I was following or not.

Dragging my decent from the vehicle for as long as I could afford, I finally faced the hill and all the different shaped monuments in their final resting-place. A small, sad smile made its hesitant way to my lips. "Hey Mom, Chouko; miss me?"

**Review! Flames welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while but please bear with me! **

I gazed down at my mother and sister's graves. The grass that had been growing up around them, as if trying to sink the tomb stone deeper in the unforgiving ground, had been yanked away by me and Riku-sensei. Our dirt encrusted nails could attest for that. I nudged a stray clump of dead grass away from my sister's name. Chouko meaning butterfly. I felt my nose start to sting and my vision got misty, quickly I used my sleeve to wipe the salty streams away; trying not to think of my poor sister who would never be able to try her beautiful wings.

"Katsu?" I rapidly blinked the remaining tears away, some that were close to spilling over I tried to cover up by not turning around. I knew that he could hear that I had been crying in my words but refused to let him see me like that. I promised that he would never see me cry again and was going to keep that promise.

"Yes?"

"Time to go," his voice came out sad, somewhat distracted, and I could tell that he was gazing pass me at my mothers grave. She had, after all, been through all kinds of horrific vampyre hell with him and alliances like such didn't float away easily, even with her marrying my father. My father. Bile rose in my throat at the thought of that man. The tearful remembrance was suddenly crushed by a wave of hate and something I couldn't name so strong I felt a shot of adrenaline. My downcast gaze shot up and I scanned the area, in the mood to beat something-or someone- up. "Katsu," this time his voice came out slightly warning.

"I know," I whispered, it came out harsher and more stinging than I realized such a small acknowledgment could. "We should go. Now." I turned sharply away from the graves and walked purposefully away.

Riku-sensei sighed at my impatience, "We haven't put the flowers on the stones yet, though."

I stopped in mid-stride, clearing my throat, "I thought that we might go. The flowers seem too-" I tried to find an appropriate word.

"Cheery?" He suggested.

"Hm," I nodded even though her was facing away from me and couldn't see it. "I just want to leave," I whispered. As soon as the words left my lips the breeze started to pick up and seemed to swirl them away. I heard sensei flip the collar up on his faded black trench coat and the almost silent footsteps as he made his way to me.

I followed him sown the hill to where our car was resting and once the doors were closed it seemed like I was shutting out the part of my life that was eternally resting atop the small hill. As we pulled away slowly, beginning to pick up speed, I squished my face to the cool window as I had done in younger, more innocent days and watched the scenery once again change. The tall, upright tombstone that were a monument or someone of great importance's grave grew smaller until they looked like toothpicks being held up against the vast, open sky.

I turned in my seat, blowing warm air into my hands and rubbing them together. "To home?" I asked.

He nodded but there was a slight hesitation. "Katsu?"

His voice came out casually but I knew that somewhere under the nonchalant there was an edge. "Hm?" I looked back out the window, playing his game of looking-like-you-could-care-less.

"Zero Kiryu is a Perfect along with you and Yuuki, am I correct?" His words were steady, somewhat steely.

I snapped my head away from the passing scenery to look at him, "Yes, why?" I frowned slightly and tried to detect what he was really saying beneath his cool facade.

His eyes stayed fixed on the road but it sounded like all his energy was put in his next words, "Stay away from him."

**Dun dun dunnnn! Review! Flames will be used to burn-um... to burn-er, something? ^-^**


End file.
